


Temptation

by Nonlinearone1105



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, RPF, chenzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonlinearone1105/pseuds/Nonlinearone1105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristin is very hands on, and Idina can't say that she minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a Chenzel relationship. Set in early Wicked days.

Kristin was a very physical person.  Idina knew this.  Hell, anyone who had been around her for longer than five seconds knew that.  Personal space was obviously a foreign concept.  Not that Idina minded.  Not when it came to Kristin, anyway.  As far as she was concerned, Kristin could be as close as she wanted for as long as she wanted.  It was easier to convince herself that she was only an innocent bystander (who happened to very much enjoy the contact) if she didn’t initiate it.

Knowing this, she was not overly surprised when Kristin, instead of plopping down beside her on the couch, chose to straddle her instead, sitting back on her heels and shooting Idina an inquisitive glance.

“So…what should we do?”  Several inappropriate responses flitted through the back of Idina’s mind, but most of her attention was drawn to her hands.  They had come to rest on Kristin’s thighs, but she now had to fight the urge to let them roam higher, and slightly inward.   _Definitely not a safe place._  The blonde’s waist seemed like the safest bet, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, immediately itching to slide up over Kristin’s ribcage to her breasts… _dear God, those breasts_ …that were just below eye level.  Obviously, that wasn’t safe either.   _What’s wrong with you, Menzel?_  She hooked her thumbs through the belt loops of Kristin’s jeans, determined to keep her hands where they were as she tried to formulate a response to the question.

“Um…watch a movie?”  The blonde made a production of sighing and rolling her eyes.

“You always want to watch a movie,” she whined playfully.  Idina bit her bottom lip, chewing it as Kristin shifted on her lap.

“I like movies,” she managed, shrugging, wondering how long she had paused there.  Her train of thought ended as she made the mistake of allowing her gaze to drop lower than her co-star’s face.   _When did you become such a letch?_ she scolded herself.  Granted, the fact that Kristin was wearing a low cut tank top and hovering close to her face was not helping, but still.   _Show some self control, woman._  Finally managing to pry her gaze away from her friend’s chest and leveling it back at her face, she found Kristin watching her.   _Damn_.  Her cheeks burned.   _Double damn_.  Suddenly, Kristin was impossibly closer, and Idina thought she was imagining it until she realized she could feel the warmth of Kristin’s breath against her lips.  “Kris,” she breathed – not sure if she meant it as ‘what are you doing?’ or ‘please kiss me before I die.’  Before she could decide, soft lips pressed against her own briefly, almost chastely.  “Kris,” she managed again, trying to focus on Kristin’s eyes.  This time it was more of a warning than a supplication, an edge to her voice that hadn’t been there a moment before.   _Don’t…_ her mind pleaded.   _Don’t, because if you do, I’m lost_.  But Kristin did, the kiss a little harder, a little more insistent, more confident.   _Oh God…_  “Kris.”  A third kiss cut her off yet again, and this time Kristin lingered, kissing her until she responded, melting into the blonde.

 

It ended all too soon, and Kristin drew back with the answer to the question she had been asking herself for far too long – a question she had never intended to ask Idina at all.

“Dee…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  She shook her head, unable to find the right words and unable to look the brunette in the eyes.

“I think you definitely meant that,” Idina murmured, and Kristin laughed despite herself.

“I did.  You know I did.”  She sobered, her expression turning serious as quickly as it had broken into laughter a moment before.  “But I didn’t ever want to put you in this situation.”

“What situation?” Idina asked, squeezing Kristin’s waist.  The blonde swallowed hard, gathering her courage.

“Cheating,” she whispered, a blush rising to her cheeks even as she said it.  Idina allowed a sad smirk to turn up one corner of her mouth and she lifted one hand to brush the backs of her fingers against Kristin’s cheek, urging the blonde to look at her.

“One kiss isn’t cheating.”  Kristin’s eyes closed, unable to maintain eye contact.

“No,” she agreed, eyelids fluttering open again, “but kisses like that lead to cheating.”  Idina sighed, knowing she was right, and let her hand drop back to the blonde’s waist.

“Our marriage,” she began, then paused, the words not coming easily, “it’s not…I don’t…we were better as friends than we are as partners.  We should have left it there.”  Kristin looked profoundly sad as Idina finished, and the brunette squeezed her.  “I love him, but I’m not in love with him.  I thought I was, but I was wrong.”  Kristin drew a deep breath, digesting this information, and settled back on her heels, putting a little distance between them and allowing them to be on the same eye level again.

“I can’t,” she murmured, the sadness etched across her face deepening even as she spoke the words.  “I couldn’t do that to him.”  Her heart broke, as she was certain she had just thrown away her chance with Idina.  She knew how deeply the brunette had been shaken by her own parents’ divorce, and because of it, Kristin wasn’t sure she would ever be able to leave Taye.  She had essentially just given Idina an ultimatum –  choose between Taye: a comfortable, supportive relationship, and me: an uncertain, unestablished, taboo relationship.  The odds were not in her favor, and when Idina pulled her into a tight hug, she said a silent goodbye to what might have been as tears rushed to her eyes.  The taller woman held her for a long moment, rubbing her back, before she finally spoke.

“I couldn’t either.  He deserves to know the truth about how I feel.”  She placed a soft kiss against Kristin’s bare shoulder.  “I don’t want to be married anymore.”  Kristin jerked back as Idina’s words registered, her shock evident on her face.

“But…we don’t even know…what if it doesn’t work?  I don’t think I could bear it if…”  Idina cut her off with a fingertip against her lips.

“Shh…Kris, I’ve felt this way for a long time.  Even if you weren’t in the picture, I think I would still feel this way.  Taye is my friend, and I shouldn’t have married him.  I think it was a disservice to both of us.  I felt that way before I even realized I had feelings for you, much less knew you returned them.”  Idina smirked as Kristin kissed her finger.  “I think that this is something I need to do.”  She cupped the blonde’s cheek.  “Will you wait for me?”  Her voice was small and afraid, but Kristin just smiled, leaning into the caress.

“I’ll always wait for you, Dee.”

 

“Hello?”

“Kris?”  The voice on the other end of the phone was tired and sad and uncertain.

“Dee?  Are you okay?”  There was a long silence where all she could hear was Idina’s unsteady breathing.  “Dee?”

“I told him.”  Idina’s emotional fatigue reached through the phone, tugging at Kristin’s heart, and all she wanted was to hold the brunette and never let go.

“Oh, sweetie,” she whispered, “how are you?”

“I…I don’t know.  Where are you?”

“At home.  Do you need me to come over?”

“No,” came the quick response, but Kristin had known Idina long enough to read what was behind the sharp reply, to know what Idina wanted but would never ask for.

“Would you like to come over here then?”  She could practically hear the tension drain from Idina’s body, her relief palpable even through the phone.

“Really?  Are you sure?  I don’t want to bother you.”  Kristin grinned.

“Honey, you know you won’t be bothering me.  Maddie maybe…”  Idina chuckled.  “Dee, you know I love spending time with you.  Come on over, I’ll be here.”

“’Kay.”  There was a long pause.  “Kris?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”  Kristin couldn’t help but smile at the honest appreciation in the other woman’s voice.  Her words were so very genuine, and it warmed her heart.

“Always, Dee.”


End file.
